Repairing A Shattered Heart
by Yui Tamashi
Summary: Sakurako doesn't realize that she has feelings for Himawari. Himawari knows she has feelings for Sakurako. But when Sakurako decides to eavesdrop on Himawari's conversation, she doesn't know how to react. How will Sakurako react? Will Sakurako realize her feelings for Himawari and repair her shattered heart of will it be too late? *Read & Review Please* X3


Repairing A Shattered Heart

What's up, I'm Yui Tamashi, this is my first FanFic, so please don't be too hard on me okay? Yuruyuri is a really fun to watch and I personally love the anime. Iabsolutely love Sakurako and Himawari pairings, and who doesn't love a tsundere pairing right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuruyuri or its characters but I wish I did.

Warning; may contain adult themes in later chapters (rating may change from T to M later on)

Please Read and Review everyone! They are all appreciated! Thanks \(^_^)/

There are slight sides of other pairings so prepare for some Drama Romance Comedy & Hurt/Comfort. Please enjoy everyone!

* * *

~ CHAPTER 1: the Realization of True Feelings~

(Sakurako's point of view)

It's 6th period. I'm sitting at my desk and I look to my right, I saw Himiwari talking to Akari-chan and Chinatsu-chan. For some reason every time I see Himawari talking to someone besides me, my heart starts to ache I don't know why though. I decided to go over there and see what they were talking about when Himawari started blushing like crazy. When I was within earshot I started to hear fragments of their conversation. Chinatsu-chan said, "Just stop being so tsundere everyone knows that you like her, all you have to do is GROW A PAIR and tell her how you feel! I'm sure she feels the same she's just too stupid to figure it out yet!" I stopped in my tracks and sat down to eavesdrop on the conversation. _'Stupid Himawari and her big boobs! But_ _I wonder who it is that she's got a thing for?' _I thought to myself. So I decided to stay put and listen in. Then I heard Himawari start to talk "I'm not being tsudere! And I know she's an idiot. But I'm still scared that she won't accept my feelings, because I'm pretty sure she hates me!" then I started to get that feeling again, _'WAIT could this feeling I have be...jealousy? No no no it can't be that I don't feel that way towards Himawari do I?' _I thought to myself again until I heard Akari-chan speak, "We know that Sakurako is a little stupid and pretty dense, but she can't be that stupid can she?" '_HEY! Wait WHAAAAT? The person Himawari likes is ME?' _Then I heard Himawari say something, "Yes she can!" Then suddenly my body started moving on its own, and the next thing I knew is that I was standing next to Himawari. She stood up and looked at me a little worried. "What do you want Saku-" *SMACK* she was cut off by my hand. I regained control of my body a little too late, I looked at Himawari with tears in my eyes and she looked at me with fear in hers. "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME HOW YOU FELT? I HATE YOU HIMAWARI!" I screamed as I dashed out of the classroom as fast as I could.

* * *

(Himawari's point of view)

I just sat there shocked from the slap and hurt from Sakurako's words. Those last 4 words replaying in my mind over and over again. '_I HATE YOU HIMAWARI!' _Then I burst into tears, wishing I would've just told her in the beginning. I left after I stopped crying and went home. When I got home I went straight to my room without saying anything to anyone._ 'Kaede is probably __worried about me, but I just want to be left alone right __now.' _ I started thinking about Sakurako again, and then I started to cry again eventually I cried myself to sleep, I dreamed about Sakurako all night long. When I woke up I didn't want to go to school so I stayed home. I mostly cried the whole time I was supposed to be in school, because my thoughts kept wandering back to yesterday's scene with Sakurako. Unconsciously I brought my hand up to the cheek she slapped, it still hurt a lot, well the slap was hard enough to knock me on my ass. I want to die I can't face Sakurako anymore. I'm still going to have to go to school tomorrow I'll just avoid her for the rest of my life, but I can't do that I'm going to have to face her at some point. I stopped thinking to myself and glanced at the clock it was 2:30, school got out 20 minutes ago. *knock knock* that's weird I'm not expecting anyone right now maybe it's a package? I thought to myself, when I opened the door and saw who it was I passed out… END of chapter 1.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER dun dun duuuunnnnn! Who's at the door? Why did Himawari pass out? And what will become of Sakurako and Himawari? Will they mend their broken friendship? And if they do will it become something more? Find out in the next Chapter. So did you like it? Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first ever Fanfic X3! All types of comments are encouraged and gratefully accepted. Thanks again and PLEASE REVIEW. I will hopefully post the next chapter in 1-3 weeks or so depending on school.

~ Yui Tamashi out peace X3


End file.
